


Prologue - First Contact

by Ghost0



Series: The Borg-Cenobite War [1]
Category: Hellraiser (Movies), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: A short introductory chapter to the series, showing the first time the Cenobites and the Borg encounter each other
Series: The Borg-Cenobite War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018060
Kudos: 3





	Prologue - First Contact

“We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ship. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile.”

The Angosian ship was boarded and assimilated very quickly. Now adding to the Collective, the technology was absorbed. That was when the Collective came across something that could be described as an anomaly. The ship’s system was infected with a virus. Beyond taking down their weapons system, the virus didn’t appear to have done any significant damage. But seeing the potential to become a threat to the Collective, it began to analyze and sort through the code. 

One drones was performing maintenance in one of the Cube’s sections. Another drone was starting to walk by the other. But they both stopped their tasks. The code had been analyzed and solved. But just as it did, the system recognized intruders on the vessel. While the Borg would usually only go after those they recognized are a threat, their appearance with no visual confirmation of another vessel was an anomaly. Like the anomaly of the recently solved code, it was decided that the best course of action would be to locate the on boarders and proceed with assimilation. The drones standing next to each other both turned around and walked shoulder by shoulder, turning around a corner and spotting a life form. Each drone held up an arm, ready to fire if needed.

“We are Borg. You will be assimilated to service us. Resistance is futile.”

The figure walked slowly towards the drones. “I am afraid, gentlemen, that you are the ones who will be assimilated. But I very much agree with you on your final point.” Then from the walls, chains reached out and penetrated the arms of both drones. They turned to analyze what was attacking them. Before their bodies could react, more chains reached out to grab onto them. Some even came from the ceiling and floor. But neither one of them cried out in pain. Damage was registered, their nerves sensed what was happening. But pain was not something the Borg identified with audible noises. 

Unable to move or escape, the drones mindlessly looked at the figure approaching them. He wore black leather, very tall. While his skin was pale, the Borg’s senses identified the figure’s skin as being human in origin. His face gazed down at the ones ensnared in chains. Pins were all over his face, perfectly symmetrical. His eyes showed no malice or anger, but it did show a hint of curiosity at the two drones before him. “You feel no pain. Not able to experience the chains and hooks piercing the skin you have the way that they should. I grieve your inability to feel the pleasures of the flesh.” He reached one hand out to rub and hold the face of one of the drones. He stared at him for a few silent moments. Then he walked away, the chains tightening and pulling each one to the closest walls.

The man with pins walked down the hallway, right up to where he walked off the path and onto a new one. His hands at his sides, he looked out across the Cube, seeing dozens upon dozens of Borg drones waiting in stasis. Chances are there are far more than he could see. Thoughts ran through his head, even as he picked up the footsteps of someone approaching him from the hallway he had just left.

“This place looks so similar, doesn’t it.” Her voice was whispery.

“Indeed it does.” He responded. Staring out into the Cube, he compared the vessel to their home. Was it possible that Leviathan might have somehow reached out into this dimension, influenced this species to have a look that reflected the Labyrinth? It ultimately didn’t matter. He turned around and faced the female Cenobite, meeting her eyes and ignoring the wound in her neck that was held open.

“Our puzzle has prevented any more of their kind from waking up. And it has cut them from the larger hive mind. It appears as though our prisoner was telling the truth about how these Borg operate.”

“Are there any more currently awake that need to be found?”

“Butterball is gathering them as we speak.” She looked around the open space of the Cube. “We will need to start transforming this ship. As well as identify a suitable room to hold our prisoner in.”

He nodded in agreement. “See to it.” With her orders, the female Cenobite turned and walked away. He turned back around to gaze out across the Cube in curiosity. Long moments passed before he was once again approached by his own kind. By this point, he could feel the changes happening to the Cube. Parts of it warping and submitting to their will and desire. The new Cenobite stopped and looked at the side of his face, his pin filled face not moving to visually address him. But he knew who it was.

“Look at them Chatterer.” The Cenobite’s teeth clicked together a few times before he turned himself around. Shoulder to shoulder, he looked out. While he had no eyes, he could sense the size of the ship, could feel just how many of them there were. “If our prisoner is to be believed, the Borg spend their entire existence searching for perfection through technological advancement.” He slowly breathed in through his nose, exhaled the same way. “All of their senses and base desires gone and forgotten. How I pity them. They are lost souls, ignorant to the pleasures of life, and the sweet pain they are unaware of. But I am determined to show them the way home. I believe that we can give them back their senses, give them the gift of pain.” Chatterer clicked his teeth several more times. Turning around, the two of them faced each other. “Come Chatterer. Let us explore this ship. I want to know every inch.” The two Cenobites walked down the walkway, diving deeper into the Borg Cube.


End file.
